headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Rankings/DanM07
Here you will see my ranking of the 82 characters in Head Soccer! SOME UPDATES WERE MADE! UPDATES FROM 81 - 82: * Added Henos to the list (Obviously) * Removed top 20 text from Croatia (Because he went from 20 to 21) * Decreased Belgium's placement (Wasn't accurate to my opinion) * Increased Colombia's placement (Text updated as well) * Re-wrote Cyborg's text (Wasn't accurate to my opinion) * Decreased Switzerland's placement (Wasn't accurate to my opinion) * Increased tie between South Korea and Cameroon's placement (Wasn't accurate to my opinion) * Added Russia to the Huge Tie (Thus increasing his placement) * Removed Saudi Arabia from the Three way tie of Brazil; Canada and Saudi Arabia and increased his placement '(Not much to say here) * '''Increased Georgia's placement '(Wasn't accurate to my opinion) * 'Increased South Africa's placement '(Wasn't accurate to my opinion) * '''Updated Boxing's text '''(Better explanations) '''Here's the new list 82. Boxing. I don't care if he's good for Fight Mode and Death Mode. All I know is that we waited for 9 months for a character who turned out to be a carbon copy of a Head Basketball Character (Danny) while D&D Dream was making a worthless game, so they could profit from the people installing a game that hasn't been updated in a year, not even caring about the character they made. He has the same power shots but incorporated in HS, his power activation is based on Head Basketball, if you remove the explosion, and you can even see Danny's court in the cut scenes after a power with cut scene is used. They copied a good character from Head Basketball into their own game and they didn't even get away with it, because the update was so bad, but so bad, that two months later, we were blessed with Iceland, and two months later again, Panama and Peru. 81. Kepler-22b. Personally, I don't like the fact that you're rolling the dice when playing with this character and hoping for the perfect power shot to come. Most of the times, he'll be using the same powershot twice!! 80. Japan. If you get the feeling that you're playing against yourself in Head Soccer, that's probably because you're playing with Japan 79. The Devil. '''Why do we even need this weak cash-in? He does get better stats when he activates the power, but the power is not even effectively good to begin with! '''78. U.S.A. Not the most ideal character for anything and you can't make any strategies with him. His power is literally a weaker version of South Korea's Power but the ball goes invisible for like 5 seconds Wow. 77. Nigeria. His power shot is the easiest to counter attack, but I still placed him over U.S.A becuase he's slightly more strategic 76. Super Saiyan. This character fails miserably to be an interesting pick for any game mode out there. His power shot is like Italy's but way worse and less effective 75. Singapore. Talk about characters not being versatile! Maybe he's a little bit effective in Leagues and Head Cups but that's only when you get the timing correct, which is harder than what it looks. 74. Belgium. '''This character is quite decieving. I tried giving him a chance, but the more I played with him, the less interest I hept having. Which is sad because this characer's creative in the idea. '''73. Sweden. '''The major problem with this character is that his only powershot scores owngoal for the majority of the time. He also wears off any costume he is using when activating his powershot, meaning that you can't combine what's already a weak power shot with a strategic costume. '''72. China. '''One power is good, the other one is bad. You get hurt twice, you lose the good one, and keep the bad one for the rest of the match, which is sad '''71. Italy. '''He's there for the counter-attacks, and that's pretty much it. Horrible for Death and Fight Mode, but casually he's fine, but only to unlock Canada, China, Ukraine and Georgia. '''70. Z. '''This one is weak for sure, but honestly, he's not horrible. He tries to be interesting in Fight Mode, but that's probably the only reason he's higher. And he's also not horrible Casually. '''69. Colombia. '''This one had a lot of potential to be good, but we're left with two bad powers that are only useful in Leagues and Head Cups. '''68. Cyborg. '''I can go without the first power, but that's the problem! The first power exists! You have to get hurt 2 or 3 times to get to the good power, and that's kind of sad. '''67. Denmark. '''Similarly to Sweden, the major problem is that the power scores owngoal for the majority of the time. He's higher because he's actually interesting for Fight Mode. You might argue that Sweden should have that advantage too, but let's not forget that Denmark can keep the costume on when he activates his power while Sweden can't '''66. Switzerland. It should be recognized that the only place Switzerland's actually good at is the Leagues and the HeadCups, but honestly, he isn't terrbile. Playable to say the least. 65. Czech Republic. '''I can't believe this character is not versatile. I hate to disappoint you, but he's useless for every game mode. At least the Counter Attack is kind of good, but your character has to be really weak, to the point where his counter attack is the only good thing about him. '''64 & 63 South Korea and Cameroon. These two are basically the same character, even though Cameroon's power has an effect. They shouldn't be considered as bad characters just because they are the first two characters. Even if they are weak, it doesn't mean they are bad. 62 - 53. Russia; Argentina; Mexico; The Netherlands; Turkey; Poland; Valentine; Greece; Israel & Romania. '''Can't believe there is an ten-way tie on my list! But no matter how I look at all of them, they're basically the same character! Romania, in particular also makes it to this tie, because even if he has 3 powers, they're practically the same as well. These ten aren't bad, but they're far from being good either. '''52 & 51. Brazil; Canada. And here we have another tie between two characters who have a specific placement so their powers can succeed. All and all, I wouldn't say they're bad because they're strategic and I like strategic characters. They're "medium" in my opinion. 50. Hungary. '''Fight Mode really saved this one. He may not be the best, but he's still really good at it. The major problem Denmark and Sweden have also applies to him. The powers score own goal way too many times! One more time, this character is only 47 because he's useful for at least one game mode. '''49. Georgia. '''Practically a fine character, but I kind of was expecting a little more for his Air Shot. Creative, nonetheless '''48. Saudi Arabia. Despite having the worst ground shot in the game, Saudi Arabia is kind of interesting, Fight Mode being his best game mode. He's strategic, but honestly, he could've been better. 47. Asura. '''This character doesn't have anything special, but he's not bad. He's an okay pick for all game modes and that's at least something. He's also really good when combined with action costumes, such as the Antennae Costume. This is really the part of the list where I find the characters interesting. '''46. Pumpkill. This character is, again not bad for any game mode, but he has a very good Counter Attack, and his Ground Shot is surprisingly good to gain counter attacks. It's funny because the first time I unlocked Georgia, I used Pumpkill! 45. Iran. '''The big disadvantage of characters with 5 powers is that they can sometimes be inconsistent, and some times score owngoal. That is a risk you'll have to take when using Iran's Air Shot. It's sad because as a CPU, he's overpowered and as a playable character, he barely is playable. But he is good for Fight Mode, let's not forget about that! '''44 & 43. Portugal & Chile. '''Aside from Austria, these two are the highest skill cap characters in the game! I love that! Characters who require a certain placement for their powers to succeed are some of my favorite characters to use! And strategically, they're good for casual game modes! '''42. Madagascar. '''A lot of people hate this character! But to be honest, he's not bad for any game mode. He just isn't spectacular either. He's definitely a good representation of Head Basketball and his powers aren't too bad when you're using him. '''41. Australia. '''The casual game modes are what save him. Even though he's strategically good for Leagues and HeadCups, he's not good for Death Mode and he's horrible for Fight Mode! He's still a character I enjoy using for the game modes he's actually good at. '''40. Ireland. '''Now Ireland is a tricky one. He's good for all game modes except for one, Fight Mode. He loses hitpoints when using his power? What? Aside from that major flaw, he's relatively good for the rest and I enjoy using him. '''39. U.K. '''To be honest, U.K is extremely overrated. He's not good for Death Mode, he's barely a good pick for Fight Mode and Survival, and his Power Shot only works on specific places of your side of the court. But that's what makes him strategically good casually. I placed him higher because he's a little bit easier to use than Portugal and Chile. '''38. Uruguay. Uruguay is a simple man. He sees a game mode, he's good at it. Not in a spectacular way, meaning he's not too good to unlock characters, but he's kind of tough and I like using him. 37. Peru. 'Peru is one of the most insane characters in the whole game! Her powers are so weird, I can't even be sure if they're good or not. The counter attack is very good, I must say, and overall she isn't excellent in my opinion, but definitely good for the majority of the game modes '''36. Hong Kong. '''Fight Mode is Hong Kong's specialty! He's definitely a top tier character for that game mode, but for the rest, he's quite subpar and not a good pick. The powers may be a little tricky to master, but again, that increases his usage skill level. And I like that! '''35. South Africa. '''South Africa is strategic for the most part, and once again, I love me some strategic characters. Weirdly enough, he's actually good for Death Mode, and casually, he isn't bad either! '''34. Pluto. '''This is another really good character for Fight Mode, but he's higher because he's better on Death Mode, and the Casual Game Modes. The powers are a little easier to use this time. '''33. Indonesia. '''Here we have another strategic character I love using! Despite being bad for Death Mode, he does kind of well for the rest of the game modes, especially League. '''32. Ukraine. '''In each game, there is a gifted character. And here, Ukraine takes that roll, as she can't get hurt when her power is activated, turning her into a strategically good character for the casual game modes. She's also amazing for Fight Mode, which explains my sudden change of minds because I used to hate Ukraine. '''31. Silicon Valley. '''This character is fine at a technical level, as he's good for basically every game mode, although you must be cautious with the powers you use because they can end up scoring own goa if you're too close to the opponent. But the counter attack is really good! '''30. Senegal. '''At a personal level, I think Senegal is fun to use. He's average for the competitive game modes but really good casually, and that's pretty much it. Senegal's also simple. '''29. Ghana. '''This choice was kind of tricky. This character isn't good for Death Mode from my point of view, but his powers are very tough! His best game mode is Fight Mode for sure. '''28. Egypt. '''Also known as: The most underrated character in the whole game! Don't get me wrong, he isn't anything special for Fight Mode, but what about the rest of the game modes? Egypt is excellent for casual game modes and really good for Death Mode! '''27. Vietnam. '''As a CPU, there is no doubt that he is the most overpowered character. As a playable character, he's also interesting, especially for Death Mode and Fight Mode. Overall, he's not that useful to unlock characters, but really good nonetheless. '''26. India. '''After various nerfs, India is still good! He's fine for Fight Mode, but not anymore the best, and he plays relatively well for all game modes. One of his best is possibly Survival, as his air shot and tough Counter Attack are good to increase goal leads. '''25. France. '''Known as the best character for Death Mode, France is really good strategically. The only game mode where he's kind of below average is Fight Mode, but again it's one basic character that can be amazing for Casual Game Modes, Survival and Death Mode! '''24. Spain. '''And here we have another basic character who plays extremely well casually. He may be a bit medium for Death and Fight Mode, but I like using him more than France, which is why he's higher. Other than that, he's still really good. '''23. Honduras. '''After 2 nerfs, I still like Honduras. Obviously not as much as I used to 3 years ago, but you can't deny that he's still good in Fight Mode, Death Mode and when it comes to increasing goal leads in the casual game modes. He just isn't higher because D&D Dream did show us a better version of him, that was top 10 worthy. '''22. Costa Rica. '''Personally, I think Costa Rica is fine for every game mode. He isn't as weird as some of the characters released in 2018, and he was a well made character for the most part. The origin really sucks, but honestly... does it even matter? '''21. Croatia. ' Croatia has an insane win rate for the casual game modes, an interesting counter attack and quite possibly the best air shot in the game. The ground shot is kind of bad and he isn't good for Death Mode, but I really love using him. '''20. Austria. '''The highest skill cap character in the game! Not with the same strategies as Portugal and Chile, but with strategies that are good to unlock characters without using power shot, but most importantly, without suffering more than a certain amount of goals! Austria is Boss, man! '''19. Bolivia. '''I remember I used to hate this character, but all this character has is power shots that play relatively well, but not in an overpowered way. Plus, he's good for every game mode. '''18. Iceland. '''Another character who plays really well for every game mode, with really tough powers, obtaining viability for some strategies. An improved version of Madagascar's powers, in a nutshell. '''17. WatermelBot. '''This is a character I really enjoy using for all game modes. He's particularly amazing for Death Mode, and his powers work relatively well for all interactions. '''16. Henos. '''The only thing that stops me from putting this character higher is the unlocking requirement, although I clearly understand that they need the money to keep Head Soccer alive. And all together, the character plays really well for all game modes! '''15 - 12. Germany, New Zealand, Luxembourg & Thailand. '''These 4 are the representatives of the basic characters in Head Soccer. They work for every game mode, some better than others, and we can see that in Fight Mode. I'm actually sad I didn't add Luxembourg on the Versatility list along with the other 3. '''11. Norway. '''The idea on Norway was actually creative! They didn't ruin it with the execution, as he's good for every game mode, and the formula now keeps repeating itself. His best game mode has to be Fight Mode, as the power activation and ground shot deal decent amounts of damage '''10. The Philippines. '''We have arrived to the top 10. A top 10 I'm not sure if it'll ever be changed. Beginning with The Philippines, we can see how I saved the extremely versatile characters for the top 10. Even if it's not in the correct order. The Philippines defines versatility really well and that's why she's so high on this list. '''9. Bulgaria. '''This one kind of represents basic characters as well, with its basic power design and execution. Why it's higher? He's amazing to unlock characters without using jump, and he's simply more enjoyable. '''8. Finland. This character is really good and possibly the most popular out there. He may not be excellent for Death Mode, but he's casually the best pick for leagues, Survival longplays and Head Cups. 7. Mon-K. From the very little that I've played with him, I can safely assume that Mon-k is perfect for every game mode and he has a really good counter attack. I think I'm starting to realize why D&D Dream made him a weak cash-in. He's so good that there is a reasonable price for him. He acts like a free pass for Death and Fight Mode, and you get reward x2 for HeadCups! 6. Fiji. Aside from the horrible counter attack, Fiji is insane, specifically for Survival and Death Mode. He's still good for the other game modes, and because his counter attack is bad, he becomes a very good pick for winning without using kick. 5. Panama. This is where the characters are simply incredible. You name the game mode, Panama's there to be in the top 10 best characters of the game mode. The counter attack is also creatve as it eliminates all of the energy existent in the opponent's power bar. 4. Mongolia. '''What I mentioned about Panama also applies to Mongolia, as he's basically the same character as Panama. He's higher this time because he's slightly better for Survival and Death Mode, even if he's not as good as Panama in Fight Mode. '''3. Ecuador. The best spammer-type character in the game by far had to be top 3. Competitively, this character is insane! And he's also really useful and provides a lot for a medium unlocking requirement. Honestly, he's now my favorite character to use in Fight Mode, and the new best! 2. Serbia. A spectacular character who works for every game mode and simply couldn't escape the top 2 for me. She is perfection at its finest and is really good to unlock other characters. Her best game mode is definitely Survival due to the capability of increasing goal leads. 1: Nepal. This character is the pure masterpiece! He is good when you don't want to use Jump, Kick, Dash, Power Shot, and he works for Leagues, Head Cups, Death Mode, Fight Mode, Survival, all of this, with insane defensive and offensive strategies! This is my favorite character in Head Soccer!Category:Character_Rankings Category:Rankings Category:Administration